


Keep It Secret

by reakain



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden III
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reakain/pseuds/reakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they cook together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Secret

Keep it a secret.

"Lord Salome was only too eager for your return."

The words sounded hollow to your ears, but Salome blushed, and the others smiled, and so the ruse continued. It was only later, behind the closed kitchen door that you felt hot breath on your neck and the stuttering cry of your name was filled with lust, rather than embarrassment. It wasn't until you were plating the food that Salome saw fit to chastize you. "Must you really claim my infatuation with Lady Chris at every turn?"

You smile - a flash of teeth and try to pull as much warmth and humor into the words as you can muster, though your mouth tastes like ash. "You are the one who wants to keep our trysts secret, Lord Salome. I'm simply creating a bit of a red herring."

You watch a reply die on his lips, and his eyes skitter away from you. You've won, so why do you feel so hollow?

He kisses you - once - before your open the door to the salon, a quick brush of lips after furtive glances down the hall, and then he pulls away, leaves a man's span of space between the pair of you. Your fingers itch as he asks the others how they liked the food. You want to take his hand, hanging limp at his side, and watch the whole charade burn around your ears. But you don't. You never do.

Keep it secret.

You ball your hand into a fist and tuck it discreetly behind your back, all smiles and charm. It's not until the night's gathering has ended and the new orders sit heavy in your gut that you meet his eyes again. The others have retired for the night.

A click of the door latch and then Salome stands before you, situated between your legs and cupping your face. He dips his head to meet yours, but the touch isn't gentle. His lips are hungry and they devour you, push you back into the cushions of the couch and leave you gasping.

You feel fire coil in your gut at the possessive way he presses into you, and the laughter that bubbles from your lips is unbidden and frantic. He pulls back just enough to look at your face, to question, and is that a glimmer of concern, or do you simply imagine it? "Percival? What is it?"

That look puts a lump in your throat and you bow your head, rest it against his shoulder. Your face is a grimace of a smile, and you can feel it, hidden there against the fabric of his coat. "I thought that Lord Salome didn't approve of drinking and dalliances before battle."

The words sound twisted to your ears, and you can feel his arms tighten around you - go stiff. His words are quiet though - ashamed - and that coil of fire, so eager to lash out, goes cold. "Forgive me my hypocrisy, then."

You swallow the lump in your throat, and he releases you. You don't meet his gaze when he stands, and it's not until you hear the sound of the door creak shut that you permit yourself to breath again. But you swallow back the scream of frustration - don't lend it voice.

Keep it secret.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Salome and Percival cook dinner? This happened. -shrug- Hello, yes, I like writing weird ass pairings.


End file.
